


北京水电工の爱情故事 冰宇 一发完结

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya





	北京水电工の爱情故事 冰宇 一发完结

曾經有一份真摯的感情放在我面前，我沒有珍惜，等到失去的時候才後悔莫及，塵世間最痛苦的事莫過於此。如果上天......

…………

卡！串台词了。重来！

如果上天真的再给季肖冰一次重新选择的机会，他敢用生命发誓！他绝对不会选择在生日当天，一个人窝在家里，空虚寂寞冷的度过。

身为一个合格的社畜，尤其还是设计狗，季肖冰艰难的渡过了他被甲方爸爸摧残的一周。在熬夜赶工设计出了无数的方案，其中包括但不限于五彩斑斓的黑，霞光四溢的白和媲美椰树汁的高大上后，甲方爸爸终于勉强接受了他的设计，不再打电话让他放大字体和logo了。

因此，身心俱疲的他，决定在生日这天，推掉了所有的邀约，和棉被姑娘缠缠绵绵到天涯。

山无棱，天地合，才敢与君绝。

不过，鉴于墨菲定律的作用在本剧故事趋近于无限大。季肖冰和棉被姑娘的爱情绝对会受到各路恶婆婆们的阻拦。

“叮叮。”恶婆婆1号出现了。

微信短讯提示音响起的时候，季肖冰刚把棉被姑娘搂进怀里准备接着进行下一步。打算就这么无视不合时宜出现的短信，但是在墨菲先生锲而不舍的作用下，他还是鬼使神差的拿起了床头柜上的手机划开了。

老哥，生日快乐！我给你准备了惊喜哟！☆⌒(ゝ。∂)还有，不要又忘记我的礼物呀！– From 季肖冷

看着短讯上俏皮的颜文字，季肖冰现在非常想暴打这个一母同胞的双胞胎弟弟。

每年的惊喜到最后都会变成惊吓。他为什么不在母体里的时候就直接吞食掉这个家伙啊！

出来挨打！ - From 季肖冰

回了短讯就把手机静音丢到一旁，季肖冰翻了个身打算再睡个回笼觉，却突然感到一阵内急。

烦躁的爬下床，季肖冰犯下了他今天第二个错误。

他不应该连拖鞋都没穿就去上厕所。

因此，在他解决了人生大事，华丽转身。却因为脚下一滑而不小心把一旁的水管弄断的时候，我们只能抱歉的送上一句。

No 作 no die, why you try.

并且对深藏功于名的墨菲先生，献上万二分的敬意。

瑞斯拜。

 

高瀚宇觉得他今天起床的方式一定不对。

由于他所在的舞团最近要帮一个明星的演唱会伴舞，所以昨晚被迫和团友练舞练到了深夜，练到手脚都不听使唤。好不容易靠着意志力回到了宿舍，他现在只想好好的睡他个天昏地暗。

世界末日都不能打扰他睡觉！

只可惜，他才刚睡没多久，就被一阵急过一阵的拍门声吵醒了。

“高瀚宇！江湖救急啊！高瀚宇！！”

江湖救急个屁！哥已经退出江湖很久了。

用力把枕头往脑袋上盖，高瀚宇拼着毅力和对方硬抗。

“高瀚宇你再不出来我就放火烧屋了！”

“张浩民，你最好是真有事！不然我就把你从15楼丢下去！”

气势汹汹的打开门，眯着眼看着房门前抱着肚子，弯着腰，还站成内八字的团友兼室友。

“我吃坏肚子了，有个兼职你帮我去一下。地址我等一下发给你！”

说完，也不等他反应，就把一团红蓝相间的东西往他怀里一塞，然后以光速跑向了厕所。

“还有，那是制服。记得要穿啊！”

目瞪口呆的把那团布摊开。看着配色诡异的连体工作服，高瀚宇再次对室友的兼职内容抱持深深的怀疑。

谁的生日party的主题是水电工啊？超级马里奥吗？

 

有个名人曾经说过，世界上没有偶然，只有必然。

当高瀚宇换好衣服，照着手机上的地址来到来到公寓门前按门铃的时候，季肖冰正被还在喷着水的水管搞得焦头烂额。

随便的用塑料袋把水管捆了捆，甩着还在滴水的头发就去开门。当看到门口站着一位一脸呆萌的水电工时，他仿佛看到了救世主一般，就差没跪下顶礼膜拜了。完全没怀疑这不请自来的水电工是怎么回事。

“太好了，你来的正是时候。快来帮我。”

一拽，人就被拽进屋子里了。

反观高瀚宇，目瞪口呆的被浑身湿透的美人一路连拉带拽的往房里扯。回过神的时候他已经在和水管愉悦的say hi了。

“还在等什么？！快帮我修好啊！”

修？修什么？修水管？！他是cos水电工不是真的水电工啊摔！

只是颜控如高瀚宇，在美人殷切期盼的眼神中，还是兢兢业业地捡起了地上的工具，艰难的开始修起了水管。

辛苦你了，高瀚宇同志。

 

在经过一阵手忙脚乱，人仰马翻，乱七八糟的操作，两个人终于携手通力合作的把被季肖冰弄坏的水管安装了回去，夫夫双双把家还（？）。

在过程中，季肖冰也了解到高瀚宇其实不是真的水电工，只是代替吃坏肚子的团友兼室友来生日party上跳舞助兴的。只是没想到不止没有party，还让他真修上了水管。

季肖冷，你死定了。

在心里把双胞胎弟弟凌迟处死了一万遍，季肖冰看着因为站在前线而被水淋得湿透，正在瑟瑟发抖的高瀚宇怪不好意思的。

“我给你拿条毛巾擦擦吧。要是感冒了就不好了。”

待季肖冰拿着毛巾和干净的衣物回到浴室的时候，高瀚宇已经把被水湿透，不舒服的粘在身上的连体工作服的上衣脱了，露出了饱满的胸肌，腹肌，二头肌，三头肌和背肌。还炫耀似的在镜子前欣赏着。

“对了，我还没问你叫什么名字呢？”听到脚步声回头，高瀚宇还没反应过来就感受到一双手贴上了他的胸肌搓揉着，接着顺着往下描绘着他线条明显的腹肌。

抓住不安分还想往下摸人鱼线的手，看着已经回过神，羞得耳朵都红了的季肖冰，轻咬着唇珠。

“手感还不错吧。”

 

跌跌撞撞的往卧室的床走去，季肖冰和高瀚宇吻得难分难舍，恨不得唇舌都长在对方身上。双手也不停歇的脱着对方的衣物。

气喘吁吁的躺倒在双人床上的时候，季肖冰身上只剩下一条四角裤了。而高瀚宇的连体工作服外套也不知道被踢到哪个角落，就剩一条内搭的长裤。

“你... 你先等一下，我问你一个问题... 哈。”

胸口被啃咬的酥麻感让他有点失语，高瀚宇艰难的开口。

“季肖冰”

不等对方问出口，季肖冰敷衍了事的嘀咕。唇舌继续沿着腹肌的轮廓一路向下舔到了腹股沟。

“不是... 你是上面的那个还是下面的啊？”

要是裤子都脱了却发现撞号那就尴尬了。

......

.....

....

...

..

.

最怕空气突然安静......

五月天的BGM在脑内响起的时候，高瀚宇已经打算提起他（还没脱）的裤子，朝着夕阳奔跑，怀念他逝去的青春。

“我从来不当下面的那个。”

把裤子连同内裤一起脱掉，高瀚宇全身就只剩下围在脖子上的黑色丝巾。季肖冰起身再次吻向了高瀚宇形状优美的唇。舌头顺着唇珠慢慢的舔舐到了嘴角，然后再回到唇珠上，轻轻的啃着。在对方紧闭的唇因难耐而轻启喘息时长驱直入，一一舔过贝齿，最后才慢悠悠的勾起对方已经蠢蠢欲动的舌。

空气中都是动情的味道和令人脸红心跳的啧啧水声。被人吻得喘不过气的高瀚宇偏过头结束了这个吻，来不及咽下的津液顺着下巴流下，沾湿了围在脖子上的丝巾，让他不舒服的想伸手扯掉。

“别扯，我喜欢你围着它的样子。”

喉结被人隔着丝巾不重不轻的啃着，微微的刺痛感让高瀚宇无助的抬高了头，却没想这举动更加暴露了脆弱的颈脖，让啃咬变得更加顺畅。

手被从丝巾上带离，压制于头顶上。季肖冰的唇舌终于舍得离开被啃得发红充血的喉结，转而顺路而下的亲上了饱满的胸肌。舌头顺着一侧乳晕转了一圈，再整个含入嘴里吸吮，轻咬拉扯着乳尖。另一只手也抚上了另一侧的胸搓揉着，手掌整个按压下去再松开，感受着弹性十足的胸随着他的动作而跳动。

“别，别玩了。”

高瀚宇抬脚轻轻的蹭了下季肖冰的腰。他的分身已经在对方的挑逗下抬起了头，只是双手被压制在头顶，又不想费力挣脱去安抚自己，只能求助于对方。

像是默契天生一般，季肖冰竟然读懂了高瀚宇的要求。放开了他单手圈着的手腕，划过腹肌，然后握上了他的分身上下撸动。

动作在前液的润滑下变得顺畅。被伺候的舒舒服服的高瀚宇发出了浅浅的鼻音，听起来奶里奶气的，让季肖冰不知不觉的加快了撸动的速度，打算再逼出点不一样的声音。唇也离开了一直被蹂躏的两点，接着直接把分身含入嘴里。

“嗯...啊...!” 

突然被含入温暖的嘴里，高瀚宇的呻吟被刺激得拔高了好几度，然后又被他硬是压了下去。

不满对方在这时候还有精力分神去控制自己的声音，季肖冰加快了吞吐的速度，手也摸上了底端的囊袋，配合嘴上的动作搓揉。

“不... 不是，你... 慢点... 啊哈...”

手软绵绵的搭上季肖冰埋在他胯间的头。与其说是想要推开他，反倒更像是要把他压向自己。腰也不自觉的晃动着，想要寻求更多。

“要，要去了！放开... 我！ 放开！呀！”

感觉到自己就快要攀上顶峰，高瀚宇挣扎着想从季肖冰嘴里退出来，却被人按着腰动弹不得，接着一个没忍住就全部释放在了他嘴里。

放开因为射过一次而疲软的分身，季肖冰扯了张纸巾就把嘴里的精液吐掉，然后随手往地上扔。

还沉浸在高潮的余韵里的高瀚宇全身透着粉红色，颈项上的黑色丝巾衬得他越发妖冶。好看的丹凤眼紧紧闭着，眼角发红。脸上还有被高潮激出的泪痕，性感的唇一开一合的喘息着。像是一颗熟透的草莓，任人撷摘。

打开早已准备好的润滑剂，挤了一些在手心。季肖冰抬高了高瀚宇的腰，塞了个枕头进去，才把已经被手心捂热的润滑剂往人体内送。

先尝试的伸进一根指头，看着人没露出难受的表情，才放心的再加多了一根，两根手指一起在高瀚宇体内剐蹭着。旋转，开合，深入浅出的抽插，寻找着能让他快乐的那一点。

骤然拔高的呻吟让他确认他找对了地方，趁对方失神时再加入一指，三根手指模仿性交的动作对着那一点猛烈的抽插着，让因为已经射过一次而软掉的分身又有抬头的趋势。感觉穴口已经被他开拓得差不多了，季肖冰抽出了手指，把安全套塞进高瀚宇手中，示意对方帮他戴上。

看着人抖抖擞擞的撕开包装袋，还差点把安全套掉给甩出去，季肖冰玩心大起，不止没有要帮忙的意思，还趁人专心戴套的时候摸上了浑圆的翘臀，搓圆捏扁。等到高瀚宇颤抖的帮他戴好安全套，吁出一口气后，他就立马掐着人的腰，把分身抵住穴口然后一捅到底，整根没入。

毫无征兆的被进入，高瀚宇被刺激的屏住了呼吸，穴口也跟着收缩，夹得季肖冰生疼，只能一巴掌拍上了他弹性十足的屁股，让他放松。

“乖，你不放松我怎么动？”

“那你就别一下子全进来啊！”

被拍了一巴掌都够委屈的了，竟然还敢嫌弃他，简直不能忍了。

眼神犀利的看着一脸委屈还嘟起了嘴的高瀚宇，季肖冰俯下身去啄了一下对方翘得老高的唇，也不等人适应，直接掐着腰大开大合的顶撞了起来。并且每一下，都精准的擦过刚刚被找到的那一点。

“你慢点... 啊哈！不要... 停...”

呻吟被撞得七零八落，估计高瀚宇也不知道自己这会儿喊的到底都是啥了。

“你是让我停，还是不停呢？”

坏心眼的往他耳朵里吹气。季肖冰一只手还掐着他的腰，另一只手却圈上了他的分身撸动，指甲还时不时的刮过敏感的马眼。

被前后夹击，高瀚宇舒服的脚指头都卷缩了起来。后穴跟着呼吸收缩着，夹得季肖冰差点就这么缴械投降。

深吸了一口气，平静下心情，他停下了进攻的动作，然后在高瀚宇迷茫又有些不满的眼神询问中，把人拉了起来，姿势也从原本的面对面变成跨坐在他身上，被他抱在怀里。

“我突然不想动了。”

一手扶着腰，一手揉着饱满的翘臀。季肖冰轻轻的顶弄着对方体内的敏感点，却又不肯给他更多的刺激。

快要来临的高潮被硬生生的卡住，高瀚宇被撩拨得只能喘息啜泣，腰也开始不自觉的前后晃动。只是不管他怎么尝试，都没办法靠自己攀向高峰。

“帮... 帮我。呜... 你帮帮我嘛。”

放弃的扑向季肖冰，鸵鸟似的把头埋在他颈窝，只露出了通红的双耳。

“你想我怎么帮你？”

“呜... 动一下，你快动一下...哥哥。”

被这一声哥哥叫得抓心挠肝的，季肖冰抬手抽走了他颈间的丝巾握在手里把玩 ，胯部也开始用力向上顶弄，一下比一下重的撞在前列腺上。在地心引力和重力加速度的作用下，他的分身比之前进入的还要深。

而被撞得摇摇晃晃的高瀚宇，为了保持平衡，只能紧紧的环着季肖冰的肩膀。漂亮的天鹅颈无助的高扬着，破碎的呻吟从咬紧的牙关里一点一滴的泄露出来。

右手摸上了自己的分身，配合着季肖冰撞击的节奏上下撸动。感受着快感在下腹累积，他能感觉到他就要迎来第二次的高潮，撸动的速度也跟着加快。

“宝贝，这么快又射了可不行啊。”

拉开了人分身上的手，季肖冰把刚刚一直握在手里的黑色丝巾一圈圈的绕上了高瀚宇的分身。末了，还打上了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

做完这一切，他回身轻轻的啄吻着对方被吓得睁大的眼睛。从眼角，额头，一路亲吻过鼻尖，最后含上丰厚的双唇细细辗磨着，把呻吟声都阻隔在唇舌里。

“你、王、八、蛋！”

射精的欲望第二次被打断，高瀚宇咬牙切齿的瞪着季肖冰。无奈他已经被欲望折磨得欲仙欲死，瞪视也不是那么具有威吓力，反而从勾人的凤眼里透漏出欲拒还迎的媚态。

隔着丝巾爱抚上分身，季肖冰突然加快了抽插的速度。被撞得七零八落的高瀚宇只能死死的用双腿夹着他的腰，泄愤似的一口咬上他的肩膀。

“嘶... 好疼啊！你轻点。”

感觉到自己也快要去了，季肖冰难得好心的解开了高瀚宇分身上的束缚，上下用力的套弄着。然后在他尖叫着释放的时候狠狠啃上了他的唇，自己也射在了安全套里。

在这之后，季肖冰借着帮他清理身体的借口，把高瀚宇按在浴室的墙上又操了一次。把人逼得各种胡话骚话都说了一遍，硬生生的被操射了好几次才放过。

被捞上床的时候，他都快意识不清了，一沾枕头就昏睡了过去。

季肖冰拿起了床头的电话，霹雳吧啦的一通输入。之后就摸上了床，把高瀚宇抱进怀里，低头亲亲人的发璇，就和和美美的抱着人形抱枕睡起了回笼觉。

 

城市的另一头，还在和朋友纵情声色，庆祝生日的季肖冷收到了他哥今天第二条短讯。

有点诧异的打开，入目的四个大字外加红包让他想破脑袋都想不出个所以然来。

我很满意。 - From 季肖冰

满意？什么满意？满意什么？不是，哥，短讯又不用钱你为什么不打多几个字？！他今年给他哥定的是脱衣舞男诶，他哥竟然没有暴打他还给他红包？？这不会是提早给的奠金吧？！

被他哥的操作搞得云里雾里的季肖冷，难得的陷入了焦虑。

阿门。

End


End file.
